Never Shout Never
by Maddening Shroud
Summary: Kagome hates traveling back and forth between times, but she's forced to. This time, when she goes back, someone is in her school that looks oddly familiar. What? Sesshomaru?
1. Chapter 1: IARBFOY

**I do not own the show/manga of InuYasha. Nor do I own the characters.  
I do own the creativity that has forced me to write a fanfiction, however. D:**

**Never Shout Never  
Paring: KagomeXSesshomaru  
Chapter one:  
I'm a real big fan of yours**

**Summary: Kagome hates traveling back and forth between times, but she's forced to. This time, when she goes back, someone is in her school that looks oddly familiar. What? Sesshomaru!**

Kagome hated coming back to the real world. Or well, _her_ time. She had no idea why she called the present time "the real world". Everything was so dreamy back in the feudal era. She loved to go and help Inuyasha and the others. It's just the risking your life and coming back here that makes her annoyed. She pulled the empty yellow backpack closer to herself and climbed the ladder back up to her home. She came inside and threw the backpack by the front door while she took off her shoes. "I'm home!" She said, she didn't hear anything, not even Sota or Gramps. Maybe they were all out for the evening. She sighed and walked to her room. Forget washing the past off her, she needed a nice nap. As soon as she opened the door she froze. There sitting on her desk was a bunch of flowers. She didn't bother looking at the card, it was most likely from Hojo or one of her so-called friends here, "Get well soon, again, huh?" She mumbled and walked past it to fall face first on her bed. Why couldn't her grandfather just say she had a perpetual case of the flu? What was with all the weird diseases?

"Kagome! Wake up! It's almost time for school. You need a bath. Ew. And breakfast is ready." Kagome jerked awake at the sound of her brother's voice. As soon as he saw she was awake, he high-tailed it out of there for fear of his sister's wrath.

"Hello and good morning to you to, Sota, Yeah. I missed you too." She sat up and shuffled her way to the bathroom to use the facilities and shower. When she came out her uniform was gone and in its place was a clean one. "You think we're related to ninjas and not priestesses." She mumbled thinking about her mother switching the clothes. She put them on and then made her way to eat some breakfast. Her grandfather and Sota were already chattering and eating breakfast. They paused their playful banter to say hello and good morning. She said hers and sat down at the table. Her mother placed food in front of her and kissed the top of her head, wishing her a good morning as well.

Halfway into eating, Kagome realized that she was taking more time to chew than she was supposed to. She stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth, somehow managed to say "Goodbye," around the food in her mouth and rushed off to school. While she walked to the public bus, she wondered what heath excuse her grandfather gave her friends and the school? It was most likely something to do with her feet again. That was always her grandfather's favorite. She bet half the school thought she had the worst feet in the world. When she got on the bus her toast was gone and her friends waved at her, excited to see that she was well enough to go to school that day. She rushed over to them and started some mindless chatter about the newest, and cutest, idol.

School had always been boring to her, since she doesn't understand half the stuff that's going on. Kagome never studied in the feudal era. She didn't have time between finding the shards, locating Naraku, and keeping Inuyasha in check. As she sat in her desk before class began, she was happy for the mean-nothing chatter, until one of her friends said something important.

"Oh! Kagome. We have a new teacher. . . He's so, well… You'll see."

"Haha! I can't wait to see her reaction!"

"My reaction to what? What's the new teacher like? What happened to Mr. Takada?" Kagome wasn't sure she liked all this secrecy.

"Your reaction to how hott he is!"

"He's like every other teacher in the world. . . I mean, he just teaches."

"Him? I dunno. He kinda didn't show up one day and Mr. Taiko came in and said he was the new teacher."

"Oh well, it won't take long before he realizes Kagome's the missing student. And that she wont be here half the time." Her friend teased.

"Hey! It's not like I'm not here because I'm out having fun." Which wasn't true at all. Kagome always had fun in the feudal era, not so much in her time.

The door opened and everyone fell silent. Most the kids talking were female students, and when the object of their desire walked into the room they all quieted to bask in his upmost beauty. Only Kagome was the only one who felt like falling out of her chair. The man who walked in looked just like Sesshomaru that she wanted to run out of the room and call for Inuyasha. He didn't have any markings on his face, or a missing arm. But the hair color, even the length was the same. Only this Sesshomaru wore it braided. "Good Morning, class." His voice even sounded like Sesshomaru, only oddly not as emotionless. She was so taken aback that she couldn't even say "Good Morning," back like the rest of the class. He sounded tired. "I expect we all did our homework and have it ready to turn in."

Kagome didn't, but that was because she had been "at home sick". She spent the rest of the class time, till lunch, trying not to meet the "teacher"s eyes. It was just too weird.

At Lunch her friend tapped her on the shoulder. "You can quit hiding behind that book now, Kagome, Mr. Taiko left to eat lunch."

"Why were you hiding from him anyway?"

"She didn't want to get pinned as the girl who never comes to class."

"Uhh. I have to… use the bathroom." Kagome got up and rushed into the girl's bathroom. She splashed water on her face and looked into the mirror. There was no way that could be Sesshomaru. For one there were differences in how he looked… but there were also so many striking similarities that she could feel her fear from the feudal era bubbling up to the surface whenever he spoke or his amber eyes looked around the classroom.

She didn't want to walk into class late and risk him actually seeing her. After one more small word of encouragement to be able to get though the day unnoticed, and then go back to the feudal era, she left the bathroom and walked back toward the classroom. She put her hand on the door handle and then quickly retracted it when another hand was on top of hers.

"Sorry," she muttered, and looked up to see the teacher who looked so much like Sesshomaru it scared her. She was frozen now, by fear or maybe something else, she didn't know what to say.

"It's quite alright." He smiled at her, something that looked so different from the expression she was used to seeing on a face just like that one. "You're Kagome, right? I'd like to see you after school to talk about your grades and missed work." He opened the door for her and she felt his other hand usher her inside the classroom. She almost wasn't able to walk without tripping, but managed to sit in her seat.

That went so wrong. She wasn't supposed to see him, she wasn't supposed to touch him and most certainly wasn't supposed to meet him after school.

Good, Lord. What was she supposed to do now!

**Hi! This is a story I found on my computer.  
And I thought I'd publish the first chapter and then write from there.  
I like how this one is going. So.. yeah.  
Hope you like it!  
Thanks for reading!**

:3  
Much Love,  
Maddening Shroud.


	2. Chapter 2: TBMOOLBSTWS

**I do not own the show/manga of InuYasha. Nor do I own the characters.  
I do own the creativity that has forced me to write a fanfiction, however. D:**

* * *

**Never Shout Never  
Paring: KagomeXSesshomaru  
Chapter Two:  
They'd base movies off our love, but somehow they won't suffice.**

**

* * *

**

_She still feels the same, smells the same, sounds the same.  
Even after all these years.  
It was like seeing a ghost. She was gone from me and now she's back again.  
For her it's been a mere second's travel in that well…  
For me, hundreds of years pining after her.  
These are the days I win her over.  
I have to do it right.  
_

Kagome's mom came in to clean her daughter's room while she was gone. The bed was messy, as the young woman had just risen from it and jumped to the bathroom, she'd have to fix that. Pack the girl's large yellow backpack was also on her list of things to go. She placed Kagome's now freshly clean extra uniform on her daughter's desk and stopped to look at the flowers. She didn't remember placing them here or signing for them at the door. She noticed that Kagome had not opened the card…. Well, it wouldn't hurt to take a peek and see who was trying to win over her sweet innocent daughter's heart, now could it? Delicate hands reached for the small red envelope and pulled out the tiny card.

_Have a good day at school. _

"Have a good day at school?" The woman echoed. "What boyfriend sends flowers to wish for a good day at school?" Satisfied that it wasn't someone trying to win Kagome's affections she stuffed the card back into the envelope and pretended it wasn't there. After cleaning the room and picking up the empty yellow backpack she turned to leave. Upon grabbing the door to close it, she took one last look at the flowers and then closed the door.

_NeverShoutNever_

With the end of class bell and kids leaving, Kagome wasn't sure what she should do. She felt like running away and never ever coming back. Maybe pull an Inuyasha and jump out of the window. She couldn't do that without looking completely insane. . . Instead she opted with gathering her things and standing meekly in front of his desk, once all the students in the room had left. She must have stood there for fifteen or twenty minutes. She watched him look at the papers form today's work. As he said nothing, she felt herself relaxing. She called herself stupid for being so stressed all day and around him. There was no way he could be the exact same Sesshomaru. He still had both his arms, besides she felt no evil aura around him, like she would have if he was Sesshomaru. He could very well just be a really uncanny look-a-like relative. She sighed, finally at peace with herself.

"So, I take it your bad grades are due to my idiot brother not letting you study back in the feudal era?"

Kagome almost fell over, if it wasn't for the sound of all her books suddenly slamming on the floor, as she dropped them, she most likely wound have but the sound brought her back to reality. This was reality, right? "But….you…" She felt the world spin and for a moment she almost lost her balance.

Sesshomaru held in a chuckle, "Please, sit, Kagome. If you don't I'm afraid you might pass out. Is it really that much of a shock to you that I am alive after all these years?"

"But you have an arm!" was all she could get out of her mouth. She had questions, lots of questions.

"I am glad you noticed. It grew back." Sesshomaru pulled the sleeve up to show off his arm. He may have flexed it a little, but she wouldn't notice that in her state of shock.

Kagome fought back the image of the arm growing back like a tree, a little bit at a time. Not that anyone would notice under the long sleeves he wore back in the feudal era.

"No. Not like a tree, Kagome." Sesshomaru sighed.

Kagome's shock was not far from her eyes. "You read minds now?" She was scared to start thinking anything now.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You told me back when… back then." He just couldn't tell her _"Back when we were mated."_ Kagome had told him what she thought after they had been mated for quite some time, this part, the part where he'd have to talk to her, get her to trust him was the part he wished he could fast forward. He just wanted to take her in him arms, and feel her, smell her, kiss her again like he used to do. He pictured her looking at him how she used to look at him. With eyes so full of emotion they shocked him even back then, in his thoughts, to silence.

"-is what I want to know." Sesshomaru caught the end of her… question, was it? He wasn't sure.

"…." He thought hard on what it was that she might have asked. She could have asked about Inuyasha, or some other question, but for the life of him he couldn't remember. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

She sighed, taking the time to find a seat. "I said I want to know how you became a teacher of all things. Don't you hate humans? Is Inuyasha still alive? What about your markings? Where did they go?" Kagome added a few more questions, but she wanted answers.

Sesshomaru would have to tell the truth. "To answer you first question, I became a teacher to meet you again. I … used to see humans as weak beings with no real uses other than causing war between themselves. But that changed long ago when…. Well it changed, and I would need more time than what we have right now to answer that fully. Inuyasha is very much still alive; he lives with his mate in the mountains to the east. You'll be happy to know we're even on speaking terms. My markings?" It took him a while to remember what she was talking about. "Oh. That. I hide them to fit in with humans, if it pleases you to see them again, I can go back to my true form." Secretly he knew she liked that about him. At least the woman he loved liked that about him.

Kagome didn't expect him to answer truthfully, much less with such an honest quickness. She wasn't sure why she believed, if he was the real Sesshomaru. Why would he want to become a teacher just to see her again? It didn't make much sense. "Uhhh." Kagome took the time to form he words in her mind before she said them. "How about we just stay hidden…."

There was a knock on the door and their talking had to take on a different tone, as the door opened Sesshomaru spoke like any teacher would. "About your grades, Miss Higurashi, I was thinking some after school tutoring… some private lessons. I know you're sick most of the time, which is why I'd like to help you pass this- Oh. Mr. Takada. How nice of you to visit, can I help you?"

"I just forgot a photo, I was hoping you still had it around?" Mr. Takada didn't look sad, not like he had been fired at least.

"Oh yes." Sesshomaru reached into a drawer and pulled out a photo frame. "I hope this is it. You have a very lovely wife. How are college classes going?"

"Thank you." Mr. Takada seemed to radiate happiness just then. "Light of my life." He sighed at the mention of college. "Better than these kids. College students care." Mr. Takada took the photo from Sesshomaru, taking a glance at Kagome. "Nice of you to come to class, Kagome" He joked and turned to leave. "Thanks for keeping the picture, I have to go and set up my office."

When Mr. Takada was gone, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, "See. I didn't kill him and take over his job."

Kagome could only look innocent, even thought that thought was on her mind.

"And I wasn't kidding, about the tutoring. I'll be at your house whenever you come back from the feudal era to help you pass with your current classmates. Speaking of which, I think your little human friends are waiting for you outside. You had better go, since we've already spent too much time talking. Don't want them to start any. . . false rumors." Sesshomaru said that with a slight smile to his words.

"But wait! Why did you become a teacher for me? And tutor? Nooo, you can't possibly expect that to happen, if you are the real Sessho-Hey! Let go! We aren't done talking." Kagome didn't expect, much less _see_ him get up and start to drag her out of the classroom.

"We'll talk later. I promise." Sesshomaru put her outside the door and shut it behind her.

"Wha, I, you… Argh!" Kagome glared at the door for a second before putting on a happy face and going outside to meet her friends for some time at Whacky Dee's.

* * *

**Right sooo.  
It's going kind of slow right now.  
And Sesshomaru's had some major changes in his life.  
But just wait till she goes back to Inuyasha's time. :]  
Awkward goodness to come!  
Thanks for the R&Rs!**

**:3  
Much Love,  
Maddening Shroud.**


	3. Chapter 3: NTACESCHMLT

**I do not own the show/manga of InuYasha. Nor do I own the characters.  
I do own the creativity that has forced me to write a fanfiction, however. D:**

* * *

**Never Shout Never  
Paring: KagomeXSesshomaru  
Chapter Three:  
Nothing that anyone could ever say could hurt me like this  
**

* * *

"He's really cute, don't you think?"

"Ohyeah! But how old do you think he is? He does seem to have old man hair. . ."

"Oh he can't be that old! He's got no wrinkles!"

"Kagome? Why aren't you eating?"

All this seemed very familiar to Kagome. Like this had happened before, but she wasn't sure what it was that was irking her so much. Her three friends and her have always gone out to eat after class, the same place too. They've all chattered about nothing important. . . So why did it seem so familiar, like they had talked about this before or something. She bit her lip to stall for an answer to one of her friends comments. She hadn't even realized she wasn't eating. She was too busy thinking why Sesshomaru was so intent on tutoring her, and why he was. . . well, _so different_! What changed him into what he is now? What had happened to him? She was even _friends_ with his _brother_ when did that _happen_? She was finally getting over her shock, but it was turning into annoyance and she couldn't figure out why.

"Oh no, is this about your _boyfriend_ again?"

"Argh, you mean the abusive controlling one?"

"Girl, you just need to break up with him already."

"J-chan is right, Kagome. End it with him before he gets. . really bad. I mean, we haven't seen you with bruises . . . but that doesn't mean you aren't hiding them."

"Wh-what? N-no. He, honestly, isn't that bad, you guys." Kagome had given up correcting her friends long ago. The boyfriend they were talking about was Inuyasha. Her eyes got wide as she realized the source for her annoyance. _". . . lives with his mate in the. . ."_ Sesshomaru's words came echoing back to her. Mate? He.. . Married? He found someone. . . It wasn't. . her? How could it not be her? Kagome loves Inuyasha, right? Right. She did love him. She knew it. He was always messing with her and saving her from danger. He had to love her back. There was just no question.

"So you say. . ."

"And now that Hojo is taken. . . There might be no hope for you."

Kagome wasn't even listening to her friends now. Somewhere in her mind she told herself to eat or nod so it looked like she was in the conversation, but she wasn't. It was odd how good at that she was getting. She wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on. Somehow she felt it had to be with Inuyasha. Her-Time Inuyasha. He _IS_ still alive. It would just be stupid to not seek him out for information. . . Figuring out who his "mate" is would just be a bonus.

_NeverShoutNever _

A sleek black car pulled up to a number-lock pad in front of a gate. The slender hand that came out of the rolled down window could only belong to the one and only Sesshomaru. He pushed in the numbers and watched as the gates opened. All in all, he had to say that was the worst conversation he could have ever had with Kagome. She knew nothing. He wasn't supposed to tell her anything, at last not yet. The whole thing could have gone a lot better, but he had to go and mess it up. He did commend himself for getting her out of the classroom and out of the conversation before he could drag it even more downhill. It didn't matter. What happened had already happened once before and there was no way he could change it, right? The time thing, even to him, was confusing. He knew what he had to do, since they had talked about it in length a few times in his past, but executing it would prove to be difficult.

He drove the car up the long driveway and stopped in front of the house. A servant came to drive the car away. It would be the understatement of the year to say he lived comfortably. Live for a while and you'll tend to rack up quite the wealth, not to mention he had never really been poor in his life. The house, however, wasn't as big as the land he owned. It wasn't a normal house. His house big enough or a family of seven or eight with comfort. He walked in and went straight to his study. "Jaken," he said as he reached a table assigned for afternoon drinks. "Jaken!…" He stopped making a drink to lean against the table and looked displeased. The little minion was usually barking at his heels by the time when he got home. Before Sesshomaru could get even angrier a tall business looking man came to the door and gave a bow. Sesshomaru huffed and turned his back to the man to finish making his drink. "I thought I told you to drop the disguise in the house. Your look bothers me. I do admit, it's an improvement, however."

The voice that came out of the business-suited man, now identified as Jaken, was deep. It did not sound like the little imp from the past. "I'm sorry, my lord, but the cleaning ladies are still here. They are to leave by seven. They had a few too many houses scheduled for today."

"Then they shouldn't do that. Tell them to leave; I am not using their company anymore. Oh, and Jaken, call my brother. I'll need to talk to him. It's about that time Kagome gets inquisitive." Sesshomaru took a drink and already the effects were instant. He started to feel calmer, which a slight irritant, since the woman who did this to him doesn't even love him yet.

"Yes, my lord. Would you like the report on the Sakuma and Moshi family now?"

Sesshomaru moved to his desk and sat down. "Why not. I've got some time. Go ahead."

"Takashi Sakuma's wife has given birth to a beautiful baby boy yesterday at 7:39pm. They named him Joshua, after the wife's deceased father. They plan to visit Japan again in the summer, when the baby is healthy and old enough to travel." Sesshomaru nodded and Jaken continued. "Yumi Sakuma has yet to pick a college." Sesshomaru sighed, that girl wouldn't know the right thing to do if it jumped out at her and screamed, "PICKME" Jaken continued. "She has, in fact, gotten a job at Coffee House as a waitress. One of the local band members, a young man by the name of Hiroshi, has taken a liking in our Yumi. My lord, it would be wise for you to visit on your free time and scout Hiroshi on your own time. The man seems to be of low-standards and poor family growth. As for Mrs. and Mr. Sakuma, the good news is they are excited in the new birth of their grandson. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out they'd rather have the family live back here instead of the states. As for the bad news, Mr. Sakuma has fallen ill for the third time this month. It would be wise if a doctor took a look at him, but we all know how stubborn he is.

As for the Moshis. Kai and Nowaski Moshi are having quite the difficult time since their parent's accident. Seeing has how Kai is so young, they are thinking of taking him away for the moment. Even though Nawaski is seventeen and their mother is still alive, albeit in the hospital hanging on to her life by a thread. It would be wi-" Jaken stopped short, being interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"Anonymously pay for the hospital bill. Find away to pay for their bills for three years and send them money every month, five thousand should do. Send them my regards, give them my number and tell him if anything should happen, if they need anything to call me. If they ask who I am. . . you can make something up right?" He took another drink and started to turn on a laptop. "Is that all?"

"I will get right on you tasks. That is all, my lord." Jaken left Sesshomaru alone to work.

When Sesshomaru was well enough alone in his study, he mumbled into the cup before taking a much needed sip. "They don't at all act like Rin anymore."

_Three hours later_

"Your house still smells like mothballs, Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru looked up and saw the person who he wanted to talk to. He smiled and got up from his desk and shook his brother's hand, welcoming him to his home once again. "I'm glad you could make in such a short time."

"Yeah, well. . . Is it about that time?" Inuyasha plopped himself a chair in front of Sesshomaru's desk as Sesshomaru went to sit down too.

"Seems like. You know this has to be done right, otherwise everything might change and we just might not ever get to kill Naraku or get-"

"Yeah, yeah. I am not stupid. I know just what to say."

"Don't be heartless."

"I'd never be heartless with her, Sessho."

"_Maru_, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. Are you sure you know what you're going to say?"

"Same difference. Let's go over what I have to say, since you're so uptight about it. You can even pretend to be her. It might be fun."

". . . Just tell me what you're going to say." Sesshomaru pulled an old notebook from his desk and began the meeting with his brother.

_NeverShoutNever _

"Well. Here we go. I need just a bit more normalcy in my life…. God, I never thought the feudal era would be my normal place now." Kagome muttered to herself as she slipped on her shoes and pulled her yellow backpack on. "I'm heading off, Mom!" She yelled. She had already said her goodbyes to everyone. She walked outside and down to the well. Her stomach got tight, as it normally did, when she jumped down the well. She knew he wasn't going to land on her face, but she couldn't help but think that maybe this time it wouldn't work and she'd hurt herself. So far, she was glad, she'd proved herself wrong every time. When she landed she could hear Inuyasha and Shippo arguing.

"Just what the hell are you doing pip-squeak?"

"None of your business!"

"I'll teach you to stick your tongue out at me like that!"

"WAHHHH!"

Kagome sighed, "So it starts." She started to climb her way out of the well, "DO not make me regret coming back you two!" She yelled up at them. When she could peek over the edge of the well she saw Inuyasha paused in his action of giving Shippo a rather rough rub on the head.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled and squeezed his way out of the half-demon's grip. "If you hadn't of come back, I'd been stuck with Inuyasha all the time."

"Sango and Miroku at the village." Was Inuyasha's explanation as to why the only two level-headed members of the group weren't here yet. He helped Kagome out of the well and took her backpack. "Did you happen to bring anything to eat. I'm starving. Been waiting forever."

Kagome sighed already lost in her happy place. This was much better than back home. She, even if just for a moment, could forget the weirdness that happened with Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Hello!  
I am not dead, amazingly. Sorry I haven't been updating as well as I should have.  
I hope you enjoyed this. :]**

**:3  
Much love,  
Maddening Shroud.**


	4. Chapter 4: BDNW

**I do not own the show/manga of InuYasha. Nor do I own the characters.  
I do own the creativity that has forced me to write a fanfiction, however. D:**

* * *

**Never Shout Never  
Paring: KagomeXSesshomaru  
Chapter Four:  
****バカだね****...****わたし****.**

* * *

"Are you sure it's in this direction, Kagome?" For once, Inuyasha looked worried, Kagome noted. Maybe "worried" wasn't the right word. He looked _unsure_. Almost like he shouldn't listen to her this time. As if she _didn't_ have the ability to see and sense where the jewel shards are.

"Of course I'm sure! I've been doing this for a while now. I know what to look for." Kagome crossed her arms. Maybe he was being mean to again. She hardly ever doubted his powers and abilities. Why is he suddenly doubting her. "Unlike someone, I rely on skill, not just luck." She needed to show him that she wasn't play around this time. She wasn't in the mood to argue or for him to tell her she didn't know how to do her job correctly.

"I didn't say you didn't know what to look for, idiot." Inuyasha retorted obviously upset after her remark. Like she was skillful at anything besides getting in trouble. What a joke.

"Alright, Children, let's stop bickering." Miroku chuckled out in a nervous way. He really didn't want the two to stat arguing already. They had finally started on their journey again.

"Kagome said it's that way, we'll go that way." Sango started off in that direction. She noted it was almost in the same direction as her village. If she had any luck at all, maybe they could stop there on their way back or something. She'd like to do some minor repairs on her demonbone boomerang, although not paramount, it would add the time before she'd have to repair it completely.

"…" Inuyasha looked out in that direction almost like he was searching for something, or someone. Everyone was dead set on going after this one jewel. Granted it was the only shard she had been able to pin-point a location on in so long. In all honesty, they needed to get a lot more before Naraku could gather them all. And if it meant going somewhere he'd rather not go. . . He'd make that sacrifice. Besides, maybe he wouldn't be anywhere around there. He wondered a lot. . .

"Alright! Let's get going." Kagome smiled and started off. Inuyasha followed after a few moments of hesitation.

**_NeverShoutNever _**

By the time they made it to where Kagome felt the shard would be it was almost dark. The sun was in the point of setting and they were all pretty much tired. "I think. . . but." Kagome looked around. She had sworn she sensed the shard in this direction, and was pretty sure it was here. They managed to travel long distances in short time due to Kirara and Inuyasha. She knew that both Kirara and Inuyasha must be tired and she'd hate to have them travel all this while to come up empty handed. "It… was just here… and now it's gone." She looked around again. It had to be here. She knew it wasn't though. She could sense it was gone but in what direction or how far or exactly when it had left she wasn't sure.

"Do you know which way it went, Kagome?" Sango asked. She looked around as well, but to no avail. She had not the gift to look see a jewel shard. The most she could do was look for signs of demon attack or life. She didn't find any they looked to be completely alone on this deserted old dirt road. Sango half-heartedly noted that the plants had yet to take back the road. It was still a considerable size. Enough for merchants to transport goods. . .

"Sorry, guys. It's gone. It's like it vanished into thin air." Kagome crossed her arms. "And after all that traveling. . ."

"I don't know why you're so tired; you didn't have to carry yourself and Shippo on your back." Inuyasha said rather coldly, maybe the travel also made them a little cranky as well.

"I don't know why you complain about it, aren't you confident in your strength?" Kagome shot back.

"Sango, I think it's best we find somewhere to rest for the night." Miroku took the demon slayer's hand and turned away from the bickering. "It's best you come with us Shippo, don't want you picking up any bad habits."

"I think you're right." Shippo said and followed the monk and slayer away.

"What do you know! Maybe you've gained a few pounds in your time!"

"Are you calling me fat? Arugh! That's it! Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit Boy!"

When Sango, Kirara, Shippo and Miroku came back the found a rather annoyed looking Kagome and Inuyasha licking his wounds. Inuyasha looked up from placing a bandage on his nose. "About time, where have you four been?"

"We found a place to sleep for the night. Are you two done?" Sango smiled at the two of them. She knew they fought mostly, but this was a bit too much. Inuyasha was easily annoyed more than usual.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and moved all her anger away. This was no time to be fighting. "I'm sorry I said. . . that word. . . a lot. I've had a rough day and I am sure you have as well. Let's go get some rest." She stood up and tried to give Inuyasha a smile to show that she was sorry and that she was over whatever it was that made them fight in the first place.

"Yeah, well you should be." Inuyasha stood up to follow the others back the site.

Kagome had to mentally tell herself not to start anything with Inuyasha. She followed them to what seemed to be an inn that had been recently abandoned. "Sango checked the inside. There was no one inside. Shippo and I check around out here and no one was around. But…" Miroku looked at a loss for words.

"Inside some of the rooms are taken. The people who were there look to have left in a hurry and took nothing. Almost like they disappeared." Sango continued explaining. " Or just left in a hurry, with Kagome sensing the shard here it makes sense. No one wants to stay around with a demon running around. Nothing's been used for a few days. There are places where candle's have burnt out. . . and. . ." Sango made a face. "The food that's left there hasn't rotted. . . But I don't think it's safe to eat. It won't very comfortable, but it's got a roof and beds."

"It doesn't sound very safe…" Shippo mumbled. Where had all the people gone? "I don't think we should go in. . ."

"You're always such a scary cat. Shippo. It's fine. You got me and everyone else. Do you want to sleep on the hard ground?" Inuyasha asked and Shippo shook his head. If everyone remained together, they were safe. "Right, so let's all get some sleep and then get the hell out of here as fast as we can."

The friends made their way inside and picked rooms relatively close to each other. Sango hadn't been making it up. It was really eerie how silent it was inside. Kagome hoped that the people that had once been there weren't dead and just ran off quickly. As she laid there, close enough to hear Sango breathe in her sleep, she tried to pretend that this was just another inn and everyone was sleeping. That's when she felt it. That tug. Kagome could sense the shard again! She sat up quickly and looked in the direction it was, almost like she could see through the wall. "Sango. Wake up." She shook Sango awake.

"Hmm. What is it, Kagome?" Sango was drowsy, but if Kagome was waking her up it had to be important. She fought off sleep to listen to her friend.

"I sense the shard again. Come on, go wake up Inuyasha and Miroku. I'm going look outside." She threw got up and ran out of the room, whatever Sango had said, if she said anything at all, Kagome couldn't hear it. She was excited this trip wasn't wasted and Naraku didn't get the shard beforehand. When she made it outside she suddenly stopped. The shard was gone. "What?" She asked herself and she took a few more steps outside and onto the grass. In her haste, she appeared to have forgotten her shoes. She sighed, "Fantastic. I'm going crazy." She mumbled to herself and turned to make her way back inside. There wasn't a door to the Inn, so she wasn't looking up as she walked inside, she made sure not to step on any splintered wood since she was barefoot and ran face first into. . . Nothing. "Ouch!... What the…" She placed a hand on the force stopping her from reentering the inn and stared at it like an idiot. She was sleepy, so her brain had yet to figure out what to do in this situation, if she could do anything at all.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice come from inside the Inn. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo showed up soon after Sango.

"I can't get in. Can you guys get out?" Kagome took a few steps back and made a small noise when she stepped on something sharp.

Inuyasha walked to the entrance and tried to put his hand through, he said a loud curse when his hand hit the invisible wall. "I can't. Sango? Miroku?"

Sango came to the invisible wall and failed to get through. "Sorry. Maybe we can break a wall or something. Come on." She turned away from the Inn's door and they disappeared into the darkness.

So there Kagome was. Sitting on the steps outside in the dark with her feet freezing. There was nothing she could do. True, she hadn't tried shooting an arrow at the invisible wall, but that would require a bow and at least one arrow, which she left inside on her way out. "Just my luck…" she muttered looking down at her toes.

"Well this was easy. You'd think with all your little friends it'd be harder to separate you."

Kagome looked up quickly to find the body of the creepy voice she heard from nowhere. A few feet in front of her a patch of darkness, darker than the night around her, slowly formed into a person right in front of her eyes. In the darkness the demon's white robes seemed to glow. Kagome searched for a face, yet she couldn't find one, where the face should be it was nothing but a dark hole… It hand long ghost-white hair that seemed to have a mind of its own curling and uncurling at the tips. The demon's voice, which sounded neither female or male, spoke to her again. "Looking for this?" The demon held out it's right hand, it's long claws seem to uncurl from it's hand. "I've been shielding it from you and luring you outside. Pretty simple, huh? You really are dumb." A small dark circle appeared in its hand then turned into a tainted shard. That's when Kagome felt the tug of the shard.

"What do you want from me?" Kagome asked, hoping that Inuyasha would come to her rescue.

"Me? I want nothing." The demon curled its hand again and the shard disappeared. "Naraku on the other hand, kind of wishes you dead. I got to kill you to keep the shard so. . . You understand."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice made her turn around to the doorway. He stood there with Sango and Miroku, it was obvious they had no luck with breaking out. "Get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled at her even though she was close by. Kagome was about to say something, but Inuyasha directed his attention to the demon. "You scared to fight me so you lock us away in building?"

"Scared. Lazy. Call it what you will. Now that you're here, it's less fun." The demon moved to Kagome and threw her away from the Inn.

Kagome's brain didn't even register she was away from the inn until her right shoulder hit the tree. She was sure it was dislocated or something. "Ahh!" She grabbed her shoulder and tried to get up. She failed and just landed, painfully, back on the ground. She looked up in time to see the demon now standing over her, its long claws held out like five little knives. She was vaguely aware of someone calling her name. She closed her eyes and waited for more pain.

"Are you the one destroying my territory?"

Despite the pain, Kagome's eyes shot open. Oh no. Please let it be not who she was thinking of!

"Demon! Lord Sesshomaru asked you a question. It would be in your best interest to answer him!" Jaken's squawky little voice confirmed Kagome's thoughts.

"Look, I am just here to do-" That was all Kagome heard the demon say before the sword cut him in two.

* * *

**Hi!**

**I've realized something. If you want a fast update, You've got to Review me.  
I find that reviews help me feel more motivated to write for a particular story.  
So in other words, if you want a next chapter soon. Review. End of story.**

**But on to my commentary of this chapter . . .  
I have no idea why, but it gets hard writing for Kagome.  
Can you guys tell I don't like her?**  
"**But Mad, why did you write a Kagome fanfic when you don't like her?"  
Oh, thanks random reader, I am glad you asked.  
I have no idea. I just felt like it. I thought it would be interesting since  
Kagome can go back and forth in time and such. I dunno.  
Sorry! I'll try to make it better.  
Thanks for reading and reviews. *lessthanthree***

**:3**

**Much Love,  
Maddening Shroud**.


End file.
